


blue, my darling

by fricklefracklefloof



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Again, Blue POV, F/M, Fluff, I FORGOT RONAN SWORE IN THIS RATED T BECAUSE HE SAYS FUCK, bluesey + the tiniest smidgen of pynch, i just want him to sleep, i wrote this in one sitting barely looked it over i just bluesey, literally just bluesey fluff, pynch if you squint - Freeform, someday i'll write gansey pov i'm sorry i just thought this would fit best, textpost fic, that's just my trademark now, tired gansey, why are ALL of my fics blue pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklefloof/pseuds/fricklefracklefloof
Summary: Gansey accidentally calls Blue "darling", and for some reason it's all she can think about.based on a textpost by @thepovertytwins!https://thepovertytwins.tumblr.com/post/634903747763552256/everyday-is-just-another-day-of-me-waking-up-and
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	blue, my darling

“Jane. Do you know puffins?”

“I do,” Blue said softly.

“Well. You know their colorful orange beaks? They don’t have them year round, you know,” Gansey began. Blue leaned into the phone, waiting for him to continue. Normally awash with noise and relatives, Blue’s home was almost completely silent at this hour, save for the sound of the crickets chirping outside.

“They only have them during spring. Then, they shed them for a smaller, duller beak. Scientists think the colorful beaks are just for breeding season.”

“That makes sense,” Blue said. 

“Doesn’t it? I think it’s fascinating. They look like parrots in the spring, then ordinary penguins for the rest of the year.”

“They’re not penguins, Gansey,” Blue chuckled.

“I know. I was just saying they looked like them.”

“I think you definitely said that they were penguins. They’re not. They fly, you know.”

“I know that.” He sounded like a stubborn child, but Blue could hear his smile through the phone. 

They sat there like that for a moment, unsure of what else to say. Blue could just picture Gansey flipping through his notebook for some other bird fact to spit at her. 

“I wonder what the other ley lines are like,” she said absently.

She expected Gansey to jump in with some anecdote about his experiences with ley lines in Britain or Poland or Wales or whatever, but she heard nothing but silence. Well. If Blue listened closely, she could hear him breathing. It sounded heavier, though, somehow. With a pang, Blue realized he had fallen asleep on the phone.

Blue leaned back into the pillow she was sitting on, gazing lazily at the streetlights out the window. Maybe this would have felt awkward, Blue being the only conscious one in this conversation, but she felt strangely calm. 

She sat for several minutes, or maybe an hour, like this. But then Blue realized she probably shouldn’t fall asleep in the Phone/Sewing/Cat Room in this way, because if Orla or Maura or Calla found her like this, she’d never hear the end of it.

“Gansey?” she tried again.

She heard him start, and Blue instantly felt guilty, though she didn’t have any reason to.

“Jane, darling,” he said sleepily, in a Virginian accent that sounded nothing like the refined gold that Blue envied him for. “Have you been here the whole time?”

Blue felt warm from head to toe. “What did you just say?”

“I…” There was a pause, as if Gansey was struggling to string a single thought together. “What _did_ I say?”

Maybe Blue had just been hearing things, but she was ninety percent sure she had just heard him call her _darling._ “Nevermind. Goodnight, Gansey.”

“Goodnight, Jane.”

He hung up.

It would be a long time before Blue went to sleep herself.

\---

“I just think that maybe, Gansey, you’re an absolute fucking heathen,” Ronan accused, grinning threateningly at his friend from across the table.

“First the avocado on the pizza,” Adam added, gesturing at said pizza remains that they’d finished long ago. “I suppose I could forgive that. But milk before cereal? I mean, I didn’t believe Ronan at first.”

“It was horrible.” Ronan gave a mock shudder. “I was sure I would have to clean up a mess afterwards.”

“Your kitchen _is_ a mess,” Blue pointed out. “And not because of cereal habits. Though that _is_ an issue.” She’d just about finished her shift at Nino’s, and now she’d squeezed herself into the booth with Gansey and Noah, knee uncomfortably close to touching Gansey’s.

“I really don’t understand why it’s such a big deal,” Gansey said, almost wearily. He attempted to stifle what looked like a yawn, and Blue shot him a concerned glance. He obviously hadn’t slept much last night.

Last night. When he’d fallen asleep on the phone.

“Because it splashes everywhere!” Adam exclaimed. “You don’t put ice in your drink after the water, do you?”

“Actually, yes,” Gansey shot back. He shook his near-empty glass of iced tea at Blue. “Isn’t that how you make yours?”

“No,” Blue replied, offended.

He looked almost hurt. “Jane, my darling,” he said, and her breath caught. “I was hoping you’d back me up.”

“You just—I’m not—what did you call me?” Blue sputtered, face hot. _Darling._ There it was again, she was sure of it. Blue didn’t know why the word made her heart flutter like that. It was archaic, and nothing like what you would find in a typical boy’s mouth. But Gansey made it sound so elegant, clipping the ‘g’ in his accent just slightly.

_“‘Darlin’,’”_ Ronan mimicked, in what must have been an awful impression of Gansey’s voice. “Come on, Blue, that’s just Gansey. He talks like an old man.”

“I do _not,_ ” Gansey protested, but Blue didn’t like the way his cheeks were pinked too. “I don’t say anything of that sort.” But that pretty much just proved his point.

“You just did. We all heard you,” Adam said.

Blue wanted to bury her face in her hands. _Not here. Not while they’re all here._

Gansey struggled to defend himself. “I don’t—I’m not sure why it’s such a big deal, anyways. It’s just a word.”

Ronan laughed. “Ah, yes. _Darling._ I say that word all the time. ‘Adam, my darling. Noah, my darling.’”

“Ronan, stop it,” Adam said. “He can’t help the fact that he reads too many of those old books.”

“Those books are _educational._ ”

Adam and Ronan laughed uproariously at that, but finally dropped the subject, and their conversation turned to something else. But Gansey remained silent, and Blue couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d sounded last night when he’d first said the word. He sounded raw, stripped of any shining disguise that he’d normally have the energy to put on, and _warm_ , too. Loving. Like he’d woken up and found the most wonderful thing in front of him.

Looking at him now, Gansey seemed to be attempting to put his guise of indifference back on, but Blue could see him tapping one finger against his glass of tea, avoiding eye contact with her.

“Hey,” she said softly, and his gaze snapped to her almost guiltily.

“Yes, Jane?”

“It’s okay if you call me that. I… kind of like it.” Just not around Ronan or Adam, or they’d never hear the end of it.

He smiled at that, a sleepy kind of smile that matched the voice he’d had on the phone that night.

“Of course, Blue, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> total gansey calling blue darling count: 3  
> anyways hope you enjoyed this tiny fic! special thanks to @thepovertytwins and @emleekoe for hyping me up


End file.
